


Eruri Week Shorts

by Tvieandli



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eruri Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 13:51:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tvieandli/pseuds/Tvieandli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See title for details.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Clean Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU

Semen on his thigh. He could feel it rolling over the round of the muscle as he stood in Erwin's oversized button up shirt. The thought of how they should have taken just a couple of seconds to clean up blared back into his mind.

In the hallway, a man with dark hair was shuffling his feet nervously. 

"Well?" Levi asked, keeping the door just closed enough that he was the only thing that was really visible. 

"I was just wondering if you knew Erwin Smith," the man said, looking like he was likely a flight risk in most pressure intensive situations. 

"Who?" Levi asked.

"Right," the man said. "He's blonde, about this tall, blue eyes."

"Never heard of him," Levi said. He began to lean back in through the door when the man's hand closed on it, holding everything in place. Levi looked up at him. The semen was rolling into the cleft at the back of his knee now, tickling the sensitive skin there. They should have cleaned up.

"But you see that's his shirt, I recognize it," the man insisted. "So either he's here, or you mugged him."

"Why do you think I mugged your boyfriend?" Levi asked, feeling the liquid roll over his calf muscle toward his ankle. They should have cleaned up.

"He's not my boyfriend, he's my ex-friend. We work at the same law firm," the man explained.

"So you stalk him."

"I'm not stalking him."

"Then what are you doing here, mister…"

"Nile," the man filled in.

"Mister Nile? Looking for a river to swim in?"

He didn't look impressed. Levi didn't think he was worth impressing. 

"Where's Erwin?" Nile asked. 

"Not here," Levi told him. Which was of course when something clattered loudly behind him.

Nile was instantly trying to plow past Levi into the apartment, knocking Levi's hold on the door frame so that his arm went wide. In a moment of panic, Levi reached for his leg, dragged his fingers through the trail of semen, and smacked his hand straight into Nile's face. They should have cleaned up.

They froze before Levi slowly pulled his hand back. They should have cleaned.

"What is that?" Nile asked in apparent horror, backing away slightly. If they'd just cleaned.

"Butt juice," Levi said. He heard Erwin erupt in a fit of laughter as he closed the door on the man's shocked face.


	2. Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day two we get to be a little less absurdest. I promise that I don't mean to dick around on every prompt. Canon setting.

The blood beneath his skin boiled in his finger tips when he pressed them into Levi's back. Ink had been pushed deeper than he would ever be able to reach, sliding in to permanently paint Flesh. 

The wings fanned out before him. A different kind of blood. The kind that only boiled at the touch of a tongue delicately tracing their pinions. Levi groaned, and writhed, hands fisting on the red blankets, heart beating in his chest like galloping horses, excitement pooling in his groin and tinting his shoulders a light pink.

The shorter man panted, airways constricted by how taught his muscles had stretched themselves in yearning for the precious life source his arousal was depriving them of. Erwin trailed a hand lower to curl into the flesh of Levi's ass. 

Blood rushed immediately to the furrows he dug with his nails there, and to the hickeys he sucked into a low collar around Levi's shoulders just out of view when he was clothed. A different way to paint him. This one not so permanent. 

Real blood always washed away. It was the only reason they passed as normal humans on the streets. Erwin painted Levi with his own blood, made him a master piece without ever using the violence to break skin. 

Levi moaned, voice coming out wrecked, and dry like a quiet scream when Erwin pressed his finger tips against his anus. 

"Not now, Levi, you know better," Erwin said softly against Levi's hair as if he were pretending Levi had been the one to get them into this situation. "We have work."

Levi shuddered when Erwin took the time to slide his uniform firmly back into place, and synch him into his harness, clearly in no rush.

And when they stood there face to face it was blood that filled Levi's cock and flushed his cheeks, marking him for those who cared to look as someone's.

"You're an ass," Levi claimed, but the blood did not leave him when Erwin did.


	3. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this isn't how you're supposed to do it, but I'm in the groove, so I'm gonna work until that wears off, don't question me. This is set around the 1920's.

After the flooding years ago, insurance parameters had demanded that houses move their front doors six feet above street level, so Chicago had paved over a new city right on top of the old. Over time it had become a regular underground crime den bustling beneath Chicago's windy streets.

That was what Levi called home. 

He called the cockroaches no one could chase out home. And he called the darkness home. He'd spent years learning how to move blind, hand over foot, in the dark when lights unexpectedly went out. He'd spent longer learning how to scrambled through little, dirty places between roof tops and the ceiling that was the floor for everyone else.

Levi called the filth home.

And then there was Erwin who had been above the ceiling when the street was laid down again. Erwin who's house was covered by flood insurance. Erwin who dressed nice, and smelled good.

He called the upper world home. He called class home. He called beauty home. He called distilled spirits smuggled in from Germany home.

Levi scraped, and pined, and desired but kept his lips shut tight around the verbal recognition that he wished Erwin's home was the one he got to go home to at night when it was too cold to stay out any longer. He bit his tongue to keep in words that would bely perhaps how badly he was in need of food or a bath, or a bed when they were chased out of another squat. 

He wrapped his hands in Erwin's old, used suspenders when he threw them out, stole them down to the underground, and sold the leather to belt shop owners to make a few extra bucks between running moonshine and planning heists with Isabelle and Farlan. Each time, he kept the patches that Erwin scratched his initials into.

He threw those in a box under his bed with other keepsakes of people he would have called home, but never had the nerve to ask if he could.


	4. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canon setting for this one too.

They were not trusting people. 

Erwin was always watching his back, and after catching as many bruises as he had Levi was constantly suspicious, but they were still able to sleep next to one another every night. To lie down, and close their eyes, and be utterly vulnerable side by side for hours as they tossed and turned in their nightmares.

They were terrified, paranoid, sniveling creatures and yet somehow they were able to be bare to one another. Delicate in ways they never allowed themselves to be delicate before others. Perhaps it was an agreement. To show and be shown as much weakness, knowing that if anything spilled from devious lips it would not be the last thing to find its way into the public eye.

Perhaps instead of truly trusting one another, what they did was trust personal interest. Regardless, Erwin closed his eyes every night, and let the sound of Levi's breathing lull him to sleep, and he trusted that the man would not slit his throat before the morning.


	5. The 25th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU were Mikasa and Levi are cousins attempting to deal with attachment issues, and Levi's having about as much luck with his twelve step program as I am getting my driver's license because Erwin Smith exists.

Mikasa had him on a twelve step program. He had rules he had to follow. He had structure. 

No boys.

No looking at boys too long.

No following boys.

No thinking about boys.

No dating.

No flirting.

Head down, mouth shut.

No boys.

It ran in the family to be a bit too possessive. Perhaps even obsessive. Mikasa's mother was. Levi's mother had been. Now they both were. They didn't have boyfriends so much as they had people they stalked who hadn't realized how weird they were yet.

But they'd made a promise to one another. They'd promised to break the cycle. They were going to be normal people. They would abstain from obsession. There would be no more stealing of dirty clothing, or masturbating in other people's beds to claim territory. There would be no establishing dominance and owner ship through non stop sexual contact. None.

Levi was on a twelve step program.

Or maybe he wasn't when he walked into the Starbucks by his apartment on Christmas day. Maybe for right then he didn't have to be on a twelve step program. Maybe he didn't need to be like Neil Patrick Harris on step five six seven eight. Maybe he just needed to let the hot guy in the Burberry coat buy him another coffee and hit on him for just a little longer.

Maybe he wasn't on a twelve step program. Maybe he was free later that day for someone who business card read Erwin Smith, who had a wicked smile, who made him laugh.

It was Christmas after all. It was his birthday. 

Maybe he didn't have to feel sorry, or guilty when he let himself pin Erwin's business card onto his calendar over the little space after the last day of december that indicated january first so that he knew exactly when to call him without being creepy.

Erwin wasn't a boy after all, so the be honest there shouldn't be any trouble at all. 

He gave in early though, laid in his bed, and texted "It's my birthday you know?" to the number under Erwin's name.

"Well we'll just have to make it special, won't we?" Erwin texted back. Levi threw his phone over the edge of the bed, and seriously considered what he was doing with his life before he took the bait, fully aware of the consequences should Mikasa find out. 

He had an excuse after all.

It was his birthday. He deserved a present.


	6. Origins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canon setting.

Levi was his mother's child. He had her bone structure, and her tiny wrists, and he had her drive. Everyone had always said his mother had good drive. It was always followed up with some comment about driving after the wrong things though.

Levi hadn't had a thing to drive towards until Erwin Smith.

Erwin was his father's child. He had his chin, and cheekbones, and he had his father's cool demeanor. Everyone had always said his father was aptly stoic. It was always followed up with some comment about callous sociopathy though.

Erwin hadn't had a strong anchor to remind him he was human before Levi.

Levi came from beneath Sina. He'd been bred in the dark and the dank among rats. 

Erwin was from Sina proper. He'd been laid on a satin pillow the moment he was born.

Levi had been baptized in sewer run off at age four when he ran too close to a puddle. Erwin had been baptized in champagne his father had bought from someone who claimed to sell to the king when he sat quietly in on a party with "family friends"

Levi's earliest memories were of his father sitting him down with a lock and a knife. Erwin's were of his nanny reading him bed time stories.

They were the exact opposite sides of the coin that was Sina but they still watched the same people die on the same battle field. Regardless of origins, or back stories, or things that drove them to where they were when they left the gates of Maria for the insanity beyond, they were the same in the eyes of titans.

Erwin could be a child on a satin pillow and Levi could be a rat in the sewer. They were both equal in the eyes of a titan.


	7. Reincarnation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I like this prompt because I don't even need to explain myself.

This time Levi got to be rich. His parents had a big house, and he got fancy tutors to come and teach him there. This time, Erwin was the one who was hard off. This time Erwin was his history professor.

"How are you today, commander?" Levi asked the first day that their tutelage commenced after the winter holidays. Erwin shot him a dirty look but said nothing. "Still jealous that the tables are turned?"

"I was never jealous Levi."

"Of course you are because now you have to clean up my shit and you miss it when I cleaned up yours," Levi explained.

"It's good to see that things so petty as the class you're born into can't change your vocabulary. I find that very reassuring."

Levi smiled, leaning back in his chair.

"You're just upset because I look so fuckin' cute in the jacket but you can't put your hands on my underaged butt."

"Accuse me of being upset all you like, Levi, it won't mean anything. In the end we'll still have to talk about the fall of Wall Maria."

"Screw you," Levi said softly, distracting himself with a bowl of chocolates. "I hate the walls. Stupid curriculum making me learn this when I live it.

Erwin raised an eyebrow at him, and pulled a text book out of his bag. "You understand the that no one's going to believe that right??" he asked.

Levi shrugged at him. "I never said I was trying to sell it to them. It's just how thins are.

Erwin rolled his eyes, and flipped to the first chapter. "The walls were built in the year 743 and served to keep the titans out of human territory for a 100 years when the Colossal Titan first appeared," he began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And look at that I decided to participate in a week long challenge and finished it in a couple of hours. Clearly I need to be taught how to do these things right because I cannot seem to manage on my own.


End file.
